


Topsy Turvy

by VroomVroomCroissant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Genderbending, Hogwarts, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VroomVroomCroissant/pseuds/VroomVroomCroissant
Summary: Harry Potter Genderbend fic,posted on wattpadkinda bad cause i wrote this a yea ago but yeahconstructive criticism will be taken
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Topsy Turvy

Draco Malfoy rose up to a wonderful day. Sunlight was streaming through the windows and the Ministry of Magic decided to add a rainbow to the glorious, clouded sky.  
***  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took their respective places in the potions classroom while waiting for Professor Snape. Soon, Snape came in and started his long drawl about the Gender-Switching potion. 20 minutes later… “Now you may start making your potion.”, he said. As usual Malfoy and Hermione got the potion done quickly, while Neville, Harry and Ron suffered. All was well, and well was all, well for this particular Potions class. However, Neville, getting all jittery, accidentally knocked over Hermione, and in his haste of getting up and apologizing profusely, crashed into Draco, who was sitting across from him. Hermione’s and Draco’s potions exploded (a typical effect of when one bumps into their cauldrons with perfect potions in them). As the smoke cleared the class turned at the sound of a door opening and faced a for once, stunned looking Snape. Suddenly, Malfoy remarked,”Potter, I’d say I look far more attractive than you do.” The class turned to face a girl with long, perfectly gelled platinum blonde hair, a forest green headband in her hair. Her (not he anymore) had numerous jewellery adorned on her. Emerald earrings in the shape of snakes hung from her ears, a beautiful moss coloured pendant on a silver chain hung from her neck, glittering silver and green bangles jingled on her slim wrists and to add on, she was wearing leaf-green high heels with a multitude of tiny silver stars. As the other students looked at their transformed selves, they had to grudgingly admit that Draco, or whatever his, no her name might now be, was the most attractive person in the room.

The silent assessing of everyone’s form, (Harry thought he (or should it be she?) looked great by the way) was rudely interrupted by Snape, who spoke in a venomous, icy tone, “Which idiotic moron performed this act?” Trembling, a stuttering round girl said, “It was m-m-me, P-professor. I c-c-c-crashed into Hermione and M-malfoy so their p-potions exploded.” Snape, now red with anger yelled, “200 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTIONS FOR A MONTH LONGBOTTOM!!!” In a much calmer tone, he continued, “A cauldron of this potion would last 2 months for each person. However, since somebody, (glares at Neville) provoked 2 cauldrons, the effects will be 4 months for everyone. No need to see Madame Pomfrey, I’ll notify the Headmaster and everyone will find their belongings transformed into what suits their gender (because that’s how magic works, he added silently). Now, class dismissed for rest of the day. Dumbledore will make an announcement at dinner and everyone should change their names so it fits their gender.” With that, the oily haired professor swept out of the room.  
***  
In the Gryffindor common room…  
“Oi ‘Mione, what should I charge my name into?”, a lanky, but attractive(not as attractive as Draco) redhead asked. “How about Ronnie? Fred and George would love it! Or maybe Ronda?”, a curly brown haired boy replied. “Definitely NOT Ronnie. Maybe...Ronda…YES! RONDA!”, Ronda(Ron) shouted. “Nice mate, call me Harriet from now on ok Ronda and Hermes(Hermione)?” The once-former Harry said. “Sure”,they chorused in unison.

In the Slytherin common room…  
“Oi Pierre(Pansy)”, Draquelinda(Draco) called.  
“What do you want?!”,inquired an irritated Pansy.  
“Do you think I look attractive?!”  
“Honestly Drac-oh Draquelinda, you look great in honestly all of the outfits that you wear. Plus, everyone’s wearing their school uniform like you. Stop fretting.”  
“Hey my fabulous friends!”, gushed Blelia(Blaise) in a very fake girly voice.  
Pierre rolled his eyes. Draquelinda batted her long blonde eyelashes. 

“Hey hon! How are you doing honey?”   
“I’m doing great DAhliNG!”  
“Oh my Merlin! Will you two just shut up?!”  
“Sorry Pierre honey!”  
“Sorry sweetheart!”

Peirre sighed. This was going to be a VERY nerve wracking four months. 

***  
In the Great Hall, stares followed each of the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years as they came in for dinner. Word had spread fast about the mishap and everyone wanted to see the results. Draco (Draquelinda) started to feel quite uncomfortable about all the stares lingering on him; especially from some of the higher yeared Gryffindor guys. As she turned to sit on her seat at the Slytherin table, a particular nasty looking overweight Slytherin was eyeing her with a cruel smirk on his face. Feeling her blood boil, Draquelinda grabbed her wand and hollered, “Stupefy!” The leering Slytherin fell to the ground, an expression of horror etched on his face. “If I catch any one of you people staring at me again, the last thing you’ll see is my wand! My father shall hear about this!” Everyone looked away and the hall was filled with silence. “Bloody hell, Malfoy sure is fiesty.” Ronda mutter to Harriet and Hermes. Harriet and Hermes could only nod and accept the fact that the next four months were going to be filled with drama.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a old fic posted on wattpad  
> will post the second part which is uh idk  
> maybe will continue this suggestions?  
> also this has no plot is if there are any plot holes you can ignore them  
> have a nice day :D  
> ps any ships that should sail in this fic?


End file.
